Perfumes and fragrances are typically added to personal cleansing compositions to provide a fresh, clean impression for the compositions. Many consumers would prefer for the perfumes present in the compositions to deposit on their skin and to remain there for an extended period of time to convey a lasting impression of freshness. However, due to the volatility of many perfumes, it can be difficult to deliver this benefit to consumers.
Cationic deposition polymers have been used in the past to enhance deposition of certain nonvolatile components from shampoos and other personal cleansing compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,818 and 5,085,857 describe the use of cationic guar gum to enhance the deposition of antidandruff particles and insoluble nonvolatile silicone respectively. Deposition polymers have also been proposed to enhance the deposition of sunscreen materials from a shampoo composition. In EP 386 898 a cationic polygalactomannan gum derivative is used. WO 95/22311 describes the use of certain cationic polymers to increase the deposition of nonvolatile benefit agents which include silicones, fats and oils, waxes, hydrocarbons, fatty acids and fatty alcohols, lipids, vitamins and sunscreens.
It would be desirable, however, to increase the deposition of volatile ingredients, such as perfumes, and to provide increased on-skin longevity with respect to these ingredients. This benefit is provided by the present invention.